Derailed
by frogchik090
Summary: Jori one-shot. Jade likes Tori but is too afraid to admit it. When an accident happens will Jade ever have the chance to admit her feelings to Tori. (I suck at summaries sorry.)


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I am having some major writer's block with The Best Worst Year so I decided to just do a one-shot Jori story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Jade's POV

I sit at the coffee place sipping on my usual black coffee with 2 sugars. Cat is talking about one of her weird brother stories and Robbie is sitting listening like it is the most important thing in the world. Trina walks in with Andre and Beck and I am so relieved to have others there so it's not just Robbie, Cat and I. I wonder why Tori isn't with them. I won't ask I don't want anyone knowing I am interested in her.

I developed a crush on Tori I don't even know how long ago because I was denying it in my head. I got back together with Beck when I sang the song for him at the full moon jam but it wasn't there anymore. We ended on good terms so we could stay friends. He even started dating some girl from Northridge who I was surprised wasn't there. Her name is Beth and she is actually a pretty cool chick that doesn't care that her boyfriend is friends with his ex. It's a Saturday and it kind of became a thing that we come here Saturdays to get coffee and breakfast and then go to the movies or something.

"Where is Tori?" I hear Robbie ask Trina as her and Beck sit down. Andre walks over to the counter I assume to get their coffee. Trina and Andre started dating a few months ago and ever since she has been tolerable to be around. She is less self-centered and not boy crazy. I wasn't surprised when they said they were dating, I was a little relieved Tori didn't start dating him. She hasn't really dated anyone since that Steve scum, which no one knows but after he played Tori I found his car slicing his tires, and smashing his headlights and keying his car. Tori didn't deserve what he did.

"Oh she went to visit our aunt in San Francisco. She should be coming home soon. I was a little sad she wasn't here but I would ever admit. I let up a little on the gankyness but I couldn't too much I don't want her to know about my crush. Well it's much deeper than a crush but I don't want her or anyone knowing. I don't know when I will be ready for her to know. What if she rejects me? Jade West will not be rejected. I'll wait until she admits she has feelings or I don't know.

We sit and just chat about school and the up coming talent show. I'm glad Beck's girlfriend didn't come I don't like being the 3rd wheel or in this case the 7th. I'm about to go and get another coffee after finishing mine when Trina drops her coffee, on the floor and a look of terror crosses her face. I look to the TV to see what is wrong and there is a breaking news story about a train derailment. I wonder why she is so freaked out.

"Trina, babe what's wrong?" Andre says coming up and rubbing her shoulders.

"The t-t-tr-train, derailment. Tori was coming home on a train today. That is her train number."

My blood runs cold at what Trina just said. I look at the screen showing shots of a blazing inferno that was a train. I don't know how anyone would survive that. Immediately I take out my phone and call Tori's cell, it's straight to voicemail and my heart drops into my stomach. I feel tears sting my eyes as I try to think maybe she survived the crash. Andre is holding Trina close as she cries into his shoulder.

I sit back down in the chair I was sitting in not even realizing I had stood up at all. I feel the first tear slip from my eye down my cheek. Tori can't be dead, no, I didn't get a chance to tell her how I felt, I didn't get a chance to tell her I love her and have for a while. Tori can't be dead, she can't. More tears spill free and I feel someone pull me up form the chair briefly wrap arms around me and pull me to their lap.

"Shh, shh we don't know anything for sure yet. " Beck whispers in my ear but I can hear sadness seep into his voice. I cry into his chest.

"I called her and it went straight to voicemail." I don't even care if everyone knows I am crying or if they find out I love her. I just want her to be okay.

A few hours after the derailment I am sitting at a coffee shop alone. I just didn't want to be around anyone. Beck was so sweet today he held me while I cried and we ended up at Trina's for a little bit trying to reach Tori or her mom or dad all day with no luck. After about an hour I left, I couldn't be around anyone anymore. Everyone had their own significant other to be there for them. Beth ended up coming to Trina's shortly after we got there. I promised Beck I was fine and I just needed some time. He had suspected after we got back together and when we broke up I had feelings for Tori but was respectful enough not to badger me with it.

After spending time staring at my wall in my room I couldn't take it anymore and left to get some coffee. I went to a different coffee shop so I didn't run into anyone. I got my usual and then found a table by the door sitting with my back towards the window. I sat there sipping on my coffee while I tried to control my emotions. I felt the tears coming again. Poor Tori, I can't believe she is probably dead. I wish it were me and not her. She didn't deserve to die at such a young age; so talented had such a bright future just to be cut short. I am lost in thought and tears start falling that I don't even notice someone walked up to the table I am at.

"Jade, what's wrong?" I think I have gone crazy and am so upset I am hearing her voice. I jerk my head to look up and see Tori Vega standing up by my table looking at me with concern and worry in her features.

"Tori? Is that really you?"

"Uh yeah, who else would I be?" She laughs and gives me a confused look. I jump up from the chair and grab her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jade?" She says jokingly and I hear the confusion in her voice. I start laughing as tears of joy stream down my face. "Okay seriously Jade I missed you too but what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Tori pulls back form me to look at me starting to look worried again.

"God Vega I am so glad you are alive!" I can't even help myself I pull Tori into another hug. She hugs me back tight.

"Jade, what happened?" Tori whispers quietly in my ear. I pull back to look at her. Her face is full of concern.

"We thought you died Tori, Trina said you were coming home on a train and there was a derailment today and Trina said it was your train number and then your calls were going to voicemail." I can't stop the tears from falling and Tori is trying her best to wipe them away.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry my phone died right after I called my mom. She came to pick me up because my train was cancelled because of that derailment. Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think that anyone would think that was my train. It was just an oil train." Tori looks at me apologetic and I can't help but laugh at what a dumbass Trina is and how I want to kill her but thank her at the same time because she finally gave me the bravery I needed.

"Tori its fine, it's not your fault, it's your dumbass sister who obviously can't read train numbers and our dumbass fault for not watching the news longer to find out it was an oil train." I can't help but laugh. I look at Tori and god does she look beautiful. I actually thank god for the fact that she is standing here with me. "I'm so fucking glad you are alive Tori, My heart sank when Trina said that was your train. We called your cell and your mom's and dad's no one picked up!"

"My mom had hers in her purse probably on silent, she always does that. I should have charged my phone last night." Tori looks embarrassed and I laugh again.

"I thought that you were dead Tori and it killed me to know I never got to tell you the truth. I love you Tori Vega and I have for a while I have been in denial and then I was too afraid to tell you out of fear of rejection. I think you are crazy beautiful, amazingly talented, gorgeous, I love hearing you sing and you are the most caring and loving person I have ever met. I'm sorry it took me thinking you were dead to get the balls to tell you but I need you to know now incase anything happens to you or me in the near future." I hold my breath waiting for her reaction to my confession.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." I say and she smiles. I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. It is the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her closer. I open my mouth slightly and her tongue slips right in and starts massaging mine. I feel her wrap her arms around my back trying to pull me even closer into her. We take turns massaging each other's tongues before I remember we are in a public place and pull back. I keep my arms around her neck and she does the same with hers. "That was amazing." I say smiling as she leans and brushes her lips across mine briefly.

"I love you too Jade." I smile and kiss her again. Luckily no one else is in the coffee shop to see our make out session. I pull back again and Tori has a goofy grin on her face and I'm sure mine is just as goofy then a thought passes my head.

"Wait you didn't know we all thought you were dead. Did you not go home and see Trina yet?"

"Oh shit, no I didn't my mom and me came here to get some coffee and snacks. My mom walked over to the bakery while I came to get the coffee." Im shocked at the word shit coming out of Tori's mouth then laugh even though this situation is not funny I just laugh at bad times.

"You should probably go home and tell Trina she is worried sick." I say.

"Yeah, I really should. Do you, um do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure." She grabs my hand and I stop her.

"Does your mom know?" I say looking at our hands.

"Well she knows I am gay and now she can know I am dating the girl I love." I smile as we walk out her mom is walking back to her car and we explain everything to her. Tori rides with me and we get to the house which I didn't realize was close to the coffee shop.

We walk in and everyone is still there. They all have the same shocked expression I don't know what is more shocking that Tori is alive or that she is holding my hand. I pull her to me and put my arm around her shoulders telling everyone she is alive and we were together. Tori was okay with us telling everyone.

After all the hugs everyone sat around and laughed at Trina mixing up the train numbers. It was infuriating that we all thought she was dead because of it but we just laughed it off. I stayed the night with Tori lying with her in my arms.

"Let's go to lunch a movie tomorrow, our first date." I say in her ear.

"Okay that sounds nice." I just smile and kiss her temple happy she is alive and in my arms.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you Jade." I smile and wrap my arms tighter around her.

"No more trains for you." I say jokingly in her ear right before we both fall asleep.

**I don't know if oil trains have numbers or not I just added that to make it seem more like it was Tori's train. I feel like Trina seeing a train derailment the same day Tori is due home on one would make her automatically think the worse especially not being able to get in touch with Tori. I'll try to have the next chapter of The Best Worst Year out soon.**


End file.
